The present invention relates to a basket for a paper-making screen and a method for producing the same.
In a conventional paper-making screen, a screen plate is machined to form groove portions or paths. In order to allow fibers in paper materials to have directionality or an elongated shape by causing a turbulent flow with the screen plate, the groove portion has a complicated shape including a wide entrance portion, a narrow middle portion, and a wide exit portion in its cross section.
Therefore, in order to manufacture the above screen plate, the screen plate should be machined several times, which increases a production cost.
Also, if the screen plate is formed with wide opening areas to effectively select paper materials, an area between opening portions becomes too narrow, so that there has been a risk of producing cracks between the opening portions and the screen plate becomes weak.
In order to solve the problem, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 1-16959 was proposed. The invention includes special rod-shape members with various shapes, such as rhombus and triangle in a cross section, so that the rod shape members should be produced by drawing and the like, which is not suitable for ordinary or general use.
The object of the present invention is to provide a basket for a paper-making screen and a method for manufacturing the same without the conventional problems as mentioned above.